To Burn Away the Old Forest
by wolf master97
Summary: Fire, a force of destruction, or rebirth? This world is covered in tall pines and oaks that greedily gorge themselves in the brilliant sun, while they choke and starve their own sprouts below. It takes a fire to remove them so that all may grow new, stronger than before. The old growth has had it's time in the sun, now, the fire is ready to be lit. And I am the first spark.


**So, this idea came to me and I have no idea if I'll actually finish this, what with the INCONCEIVABLY large lack of writing motivation. It's just not as fun as it use to be. I don't know why. But this came to me after watching and playing TF2 (Team Fortress 2) Pyro class. I thought, what kind of pyromaniac could I create. What would he or she be like? It's a he let's be honest here, a female pyromaniac would be to…..HOT. (Puns yeah!). I'm really hoping this first chapter goes well, cause it will be what motivates me to write. Because I am slammed by college classes that require 1 and a half hours of study each day. That's 6 hours of the day, on top of other classes! I literally loose half the day to class, then the other half to studying for those classes! I barely sleep anymore, let alone WRITE! So yeah. Very long authors note and please, PLEASE, tell me you love the idea. So, here we go. Also I decide on RWBY, because of a certain concept that the main character has that you're going to want to look out for. Also, it seems to be a favorite on FF for AU crap.**

Chapter 1: I Just Want to Set the World on Fire

Pyron loved fire. He loved it with an inextinguishable passion, he always had. His first and fondest memory was himself lighting spare paper on fire over a candle. His parents had tried to dissuade him. When that failed, they enrolled him in combat school, to give his destructive habits and constructive outlet, setting Grimm on fire. That's what got him here, sitting on a Bullhead with a one-way ticket to Beacon. He wasn't fooled. He really, REALLY, should be in some kind of psychological ward, for problems that don't exist because the old trees are scarred. Scared of those sprouts that they try to suffocate from the sun.

He remembered when he first discovered his semblance, when he first discovered the truth. He had been playing around with a set of candles at the combat school, trying to get a bench to catch fire. A teacher had caught him and started taking away his candles and putting them out. He remembered he cold spike that shot through him, he dread as her bony olive hand was reaching for his last candle, securely in his hands. He remembered the cold, cold tears sliding down his angry face. Then, he would always remember that lovely spark, that roaring ignition where he threw out his hand and proclaimed his defiance. The fire listened, and from the tips of his fingers, that first ember came forth and became a howling blast. He burned the teacher that dared try to stop his growth, that tried to steal his precious light by shadowing over him.

That's when he knew they were scared. These men and women of old who lord their knowledge and power over every single sprout and sapling. Taking their freedoms and light to feed themselves, starving them of their freedom to create their own ideas of what is good and bad, right and wrong, needed and unneeded! It's their fault! All of it! Every problem that the young must deal with the old created! A forest gets a fresh start, the old oaks burn away and their ash becomes rich soil for the new trees to grow into a mighty forest, even more beautiful then the last! So why couldn't humanity, why couldn't the faunus? He didn't have those answers, especially back then, but, the one thing Pyron became certain of. They. Where. Scared.

But, they were more scared of the Grimm, more terrified of the monsters at the gates. They were not wrong to be, the Grimm are the worst of weeds, and will happily burn those weeds away.

So, here he was. A discipline record chalk full of property damage, disrespect for authority, and general vandalism, and he had an all expense paid pass to Beacon! At the headmaster's PERSONAL request. The school had no choice but to let him through, though, he was sure they would have done so without the headmaster's order. If for nothing else then to be rid of him.

Pyron sat in a corner, his orange and red eyes gazing out through the window. In his mouth, a burning cigarette wafted smoke up to his nose. He loved the smell, because it meant more to him then the nicotine height could. Someone had once told him they where bad for him and he would go into withdrawal should he ever stop. He could stop anytime he wanted, he'd just 'smoke' a twig or something. It was the smell of smoke and ash that made them an addiction for him. Pyron peered to his left, looking out the window to the great forests of Vale. In the distance, the tall green oaks gave away to the pinkish-red of the Forever Falls forests.

He took the time to gaze at his reflection in the window. His dark hair cut tight to his head, a studded black leather jacket on top of a light brown shirt with the words _Forest Ranger_ on them, backed by some colorful trees and animals. Plain jeans that held only his scroll and flick lighter, that was really all he needed. He noticed a kid throw up on the ground and so he lifted his ash blacked shoes from the creeping vomit.

"Disgusting," he said, his low graveled voice dying not far from his lips. He aimed a single finger at the sliding pile of puke and it suddenly grew flames. Due to it not being something that should naturally combust, he had to focus his aura to burn away the

Pyron looked over at a small group of students, one blonde knight wanna be looked desperately for something. Probably a barf bag or something. The other two, a blonde girl and black-haired seedling, tried to avoid the vomit while the blonde tried to shake it from her shoes. That black haired girl looked too young to be here, but young sprouts will grow where they are buried. Soon, he could see it, Beacon. The shining Castle stood like a proud Redwood in the sun. The building's green namesake having chosen that moment to shine upon them.

 _It truly is beautiful_. Pyron thought. He could already see the flames licking every corner of the campus, the orange blaze climbing its way up the grand tower, bursting out every window. The great pillars and arches falling into the water, covered by ash and soot. He could see the great hall melting into collapse. And he could see it, the castle far greater, that would be built from its ashes.

 **Sorry for being so short. But I promise the next chapters will be longer. Also, tell me your thoughts. But please, be constructive in your criticism.**


End file.
